


Capers

by aeriiin, nedstark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Violence, Missions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Superheroes, Team Dynamics, more characters coming up too!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriiin/pseuds/aeriiin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: When he had agreed to come and live with his brother in the city, he had his suspicions Genji hadn’t just wanted to make up for lost time. The league of heroes known as Overwatch were quite the celebrities even beyond Metroit City limits, the amazing exploits of the masked wonders and their efforts to protect the peace known far and wide. As such, it hadn’t been a complete shock to hear that his brother was and had been a long-standing member, donning the identity of ‘Sparrow’ as he fought for justice.What had come as a surprise, however, was Genji immediately suggesting that he also consider joining.





	1. Chapter 1

There were certainly better ways to spend a Tuesday evening, Hanzo thought as he scaled the nearest building and drew his bow, nocking one of Torbjörn’s stun arrows in the same move. Drawing back with practiced ease, the arrow whistled briefly by his ear as it flew through the air and he watched in mild satisfaction as his target crumpled to the ground, unconscious. He made a mental note to thank the tinkerer for finally fixing the weight issue on the arrows before training his eyes on the scene below once more.

It was a familiar sight in the city these days: cracked sidewalks and asphalt from blast impacts, a few unlucky cars smashed inward, and the heroes of Overwatch fighting crime dead center in the middle of the street. Hanzo took aim again and saw from the corner of his eye Genji dodging a few blows before rearing back and smacking the masked individual’s head against a wall, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. The ninja in green glanced upward to flash Hanzo a sunny thumbs-up, his scarf whipping up behind him as he darted back into the fray again. 

They’d been outnumbered nearly two to one from the beginning but also had the advantage of having supers on their side, which should have canceled that out nicely. What they hadn’t been expecting was the large behemoth of a man who’d been one of the small-time bank robbers they were called in to apprehend. He was undoubtedly a super himself, judging by how much physical punishment he had been able to take and dish out at the same time. Two stun arrows, a few shuriken to the back from Genji, not even a full clip from D.Va’s mech seemed to phase him. Whatever his power was, one thing was clear: they were getting nowhere as they were.

As if on cue, over his communicator he heard the unmistakable sound of the young recruit growling in aggravation, as well as a few muttered words in Korean he could only assume were swears. “What is this is guy even made of, rubber? Seriously, this is just getting ridiculous!”

Hanzo remained silent as he reached for another arrow from his quiver and drew the bowstring back, Genji’s voice in his ear over the comm line shortly after. “We do not do our jobs because it is easy, D.Va.”

“Yeah, thanks, Obi-Wan.” Hana drawled and Hanzo couldn’t help but snort softly. 

When he had agreed to come and live with his brother in the city, he had his suspicions Genji hadn’t just wanted to make up for lost time. The league of heroes known as Overwatch were quite the celebrities even beyond Metroit City limits, the amazing exploits of the masked wonders and their efforts to protect the peace known far and wide. As such, it hadn’t been a complete shock to hear that his brother was and had been a long-standing member, donning the identity of ‘Sparrow’ as he fought for justice. 

What had come as a surprise, however, was Genji immediately suggesting that he also consider joining.

\---

_They were sprawled on opposite ends of their small sofa together watching their favourite late night cooking show at ass o’clock at night, Hanzo with his face held in his hand and Genji with his legs stretched and resting across Hanzo’s lap when he told him._

_“Yeah so I’m a caper.” Genji said, completely deadpan and it was said so conversationally Hanzo hardly reacted at first beyond a faint hum. If Genji wanted to relate to the ingredients the cook had been using on the show then who was Hanzo to stop him?_

_It was only when Genji nudged his ribs with his foot that Hanzo teared his eyes away from the screen and glanced over at his brother._

_“I said I’m a_ caper _, Hanzo.” Genji emphasised with a little grin. Hanzo stared at him until the last piece shortly fell into place because of course, of course his brother was a caper. The injuries, the fluctuating late hours of his ‘job’, the flash of a green costume Hanzo had sworn he had seen both in his brother’s wardrobe as well as during news reports of the latest Overwatch antics._

_He hummed again, though kept his focus on Genji. “I heard you the first time.”_

_Genji blinked. “And?”_

_“And what?”_

_“A reaction would be pretty cool.”_

_“‘Nonplussed’ is still a reaction, Genji.”_

_“Nonplussed is still a reaction, Genji.” His brother repeated in a high, mocking, and frankly terrible imitation of Hanzo’s voice and snorted. “I can’t believe you. Wait, no, I can actually.”_

_Hanzo scoffed. “I am not the one who meme’d during a serious confession just now.” Nevertheless, he took the remote at his side and lowered the volume on the TV. “So, a caper, was it? Not a ‘superhero’?”_

_Genji rolled his eyes. “Please. Do you think you’re going to see Stan Lee delivering pizza at our door in a cameo or something?”_

_That earned a proper laugh from the older of the two brothers. Not even a new crime-fighting identity could shake the fact that his younger brother could be a smart-ass. “Make that Chinese takeout and I would be disappointed if I did not.”_

_The two shared a short laugh at the quip as they fell into a comfortable silence, though it wasn’t long before Genji spoke up again. “Join us.”_

_The mirth died in Hanzo’s throat. “What?”_

_Genji smiled faintly. “You heard me. Join Overwatch, Hanzo. I’m serious. We need people like you. Heroes. You could be our sniper!”_

_Hanzo pulled a face. “I am not a sniper.”_

_“You know what I mean.” Genji waved it away. “Someone to watch our backs, someone up above, and long range. Someone who never misses-”_

_“Genji.” He cast his gaze down to the carpet. Those painful memories from long ago threatened to push through, and Hanzo gripped the fabric of his sweatpants tightly. “I did not come here to bloody my hands yet again, and I am not about to do so in the name of some vigilante justice. That life is behind me.”_

_“We aren’t vigilantes. We’ve been sanctioned to act as a form of authority, just like any police officer or deputy.” His brother frowned. “Hanzo, you know for a fact you’re the best shot in the city. I want to give you the chance to use that for a good cause for once. You could sit around on that sort of talent and watch as this place goes to shit, or do something about it. I’ve made my decision, but what about you?”_

\---

From behind a tipped over truck just a few hundred feet away from his current position, he could see the top of the bright pink mech, the hulking man in question on the opposite side baring his back to the rooftop bowman as he wailed tirelessly at Hana’s makeshift car shield. “How long ‘til the cops get here?” 

“About twenty minutes. Just phoned in the request for police assistance.” Genji replied over the few muffled grunts that crackled in the background. “Archer, think you could lend D.Va a hand? Mine are full at the moment.”

“That depends: the left or the right?” Another groan of annoyance from Hana as he fired yet another arrow at the man. Just as his previous shots from before, this one _hit_ its mark but failed to sink _into_ it, instead ricocheting off to the side and clattering uselessly to the ground. Not even the minor shocks from the arrow itself seemed to be phasing him. Hanzo grit his teeth. “My arrows are not affecting him. It may be related to whatever power he possesses.”

“You think?” Hana grumbled as her truck shield buckled under the relentless beating. Hanzo could appreciate her frustration. “Right, new tactic.” 

That and a fierce battle-cry were the last things he heard over the communicators before he saw Hana throw herself from cover and barrel straight into the opposing super. Hanzo could hear his grunt of surprise and pain even from his rooftop perch but he stayed his bow and watched as Hana rammed the man right through the window of some dive bar across the street, glass shattering like diamonds behind the brute’s mighty fall.

Hanzo winced at the thunderous crashing noise that followed, and felt mildly guilty for whichever sorry person had to clean up that particular mess.

When he spared a glance up at the sign that hung above the window, however, that sense of guilt doubled and Hanzo knew immediately just who that sorry person was going to be. Genji seemed to notice at the same time he did because as soon as the bowman joined his teammates back on the street, Hanzo could tell the little shit was smirking behind that ridiculous helmet of his.

“Not a word.” Hanzo warned lowly and with a firm jab of his finger in Genji’s direction. 

“What? It’s not as if you rammed into-”

“Not. A single. Word.”

Hana laughed as she climbed out of her MEKA. “Hey, take it easy, Legolas. It’s just some broken glass. That’s what they make hero's insurance for.” She paused as she stepped over a large chunk of glass by her feet and threw a cursory look back at the interior of the bar. “Okay, a lot of broken glass and maybe a busted countertop. No, wait… Yeah, definitely busted.”

Genji laughed. “Doesn’t a certain someone’s shift start soon? Someone whose name rhymes with ‘fuck me’.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hanzo wondered where that headache of his was right about- Ah. There it was. “Genji, I swear I will find a way to physically turn off your voice-”

“Ah, ah, ah, ‘Sparrow’. We have codenames for a reason.”

“Will someone explain to me what you two are talking about?” The mech pilot grumbled.

“No,” Hanzo said immediately at the same time Genji sniggered, “I wish.”

Hana scrunched up her nose in annoyance. “Great, that clears things up.”

“If you two are finished,” Hanzo growled in a stern voice, “We still have work that needs to be done.” He turned back towards Genji, who was already standing up straighter than before. “Sparrow, take count of those we’ve been able to subdue. The call sent out said there had been seven total, but we are not certain if that number included the super in their midst when we received it.”

“Understood. I’ll stay here to assist with handing over the super to the police.” Genji motioned towards the parked mech just a few yards away. “D.Va can head back to send the report to HQ about damages and the rest of the details.”

D.Va rolled her eyes. “She’s reduced to messenger girl after taking out the big bad. Which you’re welcome for, by the way.”

“You are already heading back to transfer your mech anyways.” Hanzo peered behind her back at the bar. “There is also the issue that the damages were largely due in part to your recklessness.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Hana was already on her way over to her mech but then swiftly spun on her heel, walking backwards and pointing at the unconscious pile of defeated super. “Just make sure he knows who beat him.” 

The archer chuckled and waved his hand. “Hurry along. The Commander does not like to be kept waiting.”

“Alright, I’m going. Later, nerds. D.Va out.” She threw up a quick peace sign before suiting up in her MEKA once again. Oh, there had been times long ago when Hanzo worried about the girl despite her talents, but seeing the ease in which she maneuvered through the remains of the bar space, rocket up into the air, and disappear from view as she made her way back to headquarters, he knew she could more than handle herself. When he no longer heard the faint roar of rockets in the distance, Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in what felt like ages.

“Hey,” Genji nudged him. “You go, I’ve got this under control.”

The elder of the two brothers smirked beneath his mask. “Hm. Why do I not believe you when you say that?”

“I find your lack of faith disturbing.”

Hanzo scoffed. “I thought you were Obi-Wan?”

His brother didn’t skip a beat. “And I thought you said those movies were overrated?”

“The Hidden Fortress is a much better movie, and you know it.” He grabbed a stray arrow of his off the ground and placed it back in his quiver. “Be sure to meet with Song about the report, and that Ironclad knows-”

“Anija.” Genji whined. “Drink. Be merry. Make googly eyes at the bartender and do nothing about it. Take it easy. You’ve worked hard enough, so go relax. I’ve got this.”

Hanzo sighed and looked once again to the half-cocked sign of the High Noon Saloon that rested above the opening that used to be the window. Slinging his bow over his shoulder, he gave a small grunt as he turned to start walking back to their apartment. “...Just so we are clear, I do not make googly eyes at him.”

A robotic chuckle clipped through the air behind him. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're super excited to share this with yall, thank u for reading and we hope u stick around!!!
> 
> hanzo  
> \- no actual powers, he's a caper but not a super (archery skills are completely his own hard work and training)  
> \- cyberninja skin!!!  
> \- “The Archer”
> 
> genji  
> \- cybernetic enhancements and minor speed  
> \- sentai skin!!  
> \- “Sparrow”
> 
> hana  
> \- enhanced senses / MEKA mech  
> \- classic skin!!  
> \- “D.Va”


	2. Chapter 2

Being bone-tired didn’t stop Hanzo from revelling in the idea of a quiet drink at his favourite bar. 

The heat from the late summer sun was waning as a cool dusk overtook the city around him, and the bright city lights breathed a new life into the previously-darkened streets. Neon signs from nearby stores flickered on, and windows in the tall skyscrapers a few streets over lit up unevenly, forming strange blocky patterns between the lit and unlit windows of the towers. As he briskly jogged through the horribly-timed crosswalk, Hanzo watched the pale light from the streetlamps that illuminated the uneven sidewalk beneath his feet blend together with the unmistakable flashing reds and blues of the police cars. 

In the time it had taken him to stop by his apartment, change into civilian clothes, and head back out again, several police vehicles had already formed a perimeter and a majority of the street where the incursion had taken place was blocked off by yellow barricade tape. It hardly seemed to discourage the news reporters that were scrambling about trying to get a closer look at the crime scene, though, and Hanzo briefly lamented leaving his camera at home. No doubt Palmer was going to berate him for not snapping any pictures for the article he would undoubtedly also be tasked with writing. He shook his head free of the thought; that was a problem for Future Hanzo, i.e. not now.

What _was_ a problem for Present Hanzo was the police tape that sealed off entry from the High Noon Saloon. 

Genji’s insistent comments aside, the company wasn’t the only reason he enjoyed drinking at the local dive bar. It was far enough from home to help him walk off a buzz yet close enough to where it wasn’t dangerous to do so, and had a warm, cozy atmosphere that said, ‘Leave me alone, it’s been a long day’. The bartender just happened to be a happy coincidence. A happy coincidence that just so happened to be outside the bar, sweeping up glass shards as Hanzo made his way towards the door. 

Even from this distance Hanzo could clearly hear the man grumbling under his breath about insurance and ‘the sixth goddamn window in two months’ and he couldn’t help but feel guilty once again over the MEKA-shaped hole in the window. Yes, ‘guilt’. That’s what he’ll attribute the rising heat on his face to. 

The man was Jesse McCree, though anyone who frequented the bar as much as Hanzo knew the man simply as ‘McCree’. He was a man that looked as though he walked straight out of an old western movie, and acted the part, too: stern when pushed, but was otherwise quite the gentleman with a dry wit to match. It had nearly been a year since he had moved in with his brother, ten months since he started going to the bar after work, and about four months since he realized he had grown quite fond of the man behind the counter.

Clearing his throat loudly, he watched McCree jump slightly, spin around, and straighten his posture with a wide grin on his face and a tip of his signature Stetson. “Well, if it ain’t Mr. Shimada! What can I do you for?” 

“Oh, I was,” Hanzo fought the urge to nervously run a hand through his hair now that it was down, and glanced back at the smashed countertop.“-hoping to have a drink.”

McCree sighed heavily, looking down at the mess of glass and wood that littered the street in front of the bar. “Yeah, I was afraid you were gonna say that…”

He ended up giving into the urge at that, his fingers running against his scalp out of habit. “My apologies, then. I should leave you to your work if you are busy.”

McCree waved his hand as if to brush off his words. “Nah, you’re fine. It all looks worse than it actually is. ‘Course, it looks pretty damn bad…” He shook his head. “I’d appreciate the company, if you don’t mind. Might help me clear my mind some.” 

“Of course.” There was another stab of guilt in his chest that mixed oddly with the warmth that spread through him at the compliment. Hanzo pursued his lips into a thin line as he stepped over a rather large shard of glass. “I heard only a little of what happened, but the details were unclear. The bar was… attacked? Was anyone hurt?” 

“Not attacked, just at the wrong place at the wrong time like it always is. An’ no one got hurt ‘cept my insurance rate an’ my wallet. Just woke up to open the damn place when I heard all the fightin’ outside, thought maybe they were far enough away from the bar this time to miss all the action. ‘Course, minute or so later, I’ve got a brand new hole in the wall that I didn’t put there.” The bartender chuckled and continued to sweep aside the clutter from the doorway. “Think I could market it as some hip new ‘open-concept window’?”

Looking back at the hole in the bar, Hanzo gave a small shrug. “Perhaps. But you would need to also start offering healthy vegan alternatives as well, and definitely avoid using the term ‘hip’. That is, unless you want to be made fun of.”

McCree leaned on his push broom with a laugh. “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Hanzo Shimada: the sassiest man in media.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the title, but grinned nevertheless. The fact that he was able to joke around with him like this meant McCree wasn’t as upset as he initially appeared to be, or so he hoped. The last thing he needed was for his actions to have upset one of the few people he called a friend in this city.

McCree’s laugh died curtly, however, when he turned his attention outward towards the growing commotion across the way, Hanzo following his gaze shortly after. He hadn’t noticed it until now thanks to the background sounds of reporters and police alike drowning out most other noises, but he felt his blood run cold and all over sounds seemed to die out as he watched.

The building on the other side of the street in front of the bar had been closed for quite a while now, a former electronics store that still had its going-out-of-business signs for 75% off stereo systems in the display window. In front of the building, there was a small gathering of people shouting as several officers began to approach them with arms outstretched. ‘Freaks Not Wanted’, ‘Fuck Off Devies’, and messages of the like adorned the picket signs in the group's’ hands. 

Hanzo gritted his teeth, his nails burying deeply into his palm as he balled his fists tightly. Protesters, his co-workers had called them. A far too kind word in his opinion, not that it seemed to matter much in his line of work. He could still remember only a few months ago how hard he had fought to keep his original wording of ‘radicals’ in the article, how furious he had been when his photos of one such protest turning violent were rejected for being too graphic. Even now, as he watched officers quell the small rally, the previously chilled blood in his veins now burned as it coursed through him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McCree pull out a small pack of cigarettes from his apron, take one out for himself, and then offer the pack out to him. Hanzo nodded, silently and pulled one out as well as his lighter from his back pocket. They did not speak until after they had both lit their cigarettes and taken a long drag, Hanzo feeling the warm smoke curl inside him before exhaling. 

“Just ain’t right, y’know?” McCree’s voice broke the silence, his voice hard and cold. “You got good folks out there, able an’ willing to do good an’ put their lives on the line for others,” The smoke from the man’s cigarette wavered as he gestured vaguely across the street. “-An’ that’s the thanks they get.”

Hanzo nodded, Genji’s words to Hana from earlier today echoing in his head. _We do not do our job because it is easy_. “I imagine they anticipate these sorts of events occurring no matter how many great deeds they do.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet. It’s just…” He sighed. “Fuck, it just ain’t right.” McCree stared hard at the scene before them with an even harder look on his face. It was a look that both didn’t suit the man, and suited him too well, Hanzo decided. 

After what felt like an eternity of silence, he saw McCree’s expression soften slightly as he took another quick puff and shifted his gaze to him. “Read that article of yours a few weeks back. 'Bout those protests down by the dock?” He tipped his head back, a curling plume of smoke leaving his lips. “Real good shit. Gritty and honest, just like it should be.”

Hanzo could practically hear his brother poking fun at him preening ever so slightly at the praise. “The full report was far more ‘honest’ to say the least. The version that was published had to be edited heavily before it could be released.”

“That so?” McCree’s lips curled up into a small smile. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind readin’ the full version, if that’s alright with you.”

“You-” He coughed in an attempt to disguise the small voice crack. “You would?”

“Mm-hm. Mighty curious to see what all was cut out from the final product. ‘Sides, I like your work. Know how to keep it simple for the everyday folks.” The bartender’s smile widened. “That, an’ you’re pretty handy with that camera of yours.” 

That sunny grin of his was infectious, and Hanzo could feel the corners of his own mouth twitch up in return. He hummed in thought. “I suppose I will see what I can do.”

If possible, McCree’s grin widened even further at that. “Well, alright then! In that case, you mind holdin’ out your hand for a sec’?” The confusion must have been evident on his face because the bartender barked out a short laugh. “Trust me, I ain’t gonna hurt ya none. Just gonna give you my email in case somethin’ comes up.”

Despite the reassurance, Hanzo hesitated for a brief second when McCree held out his hand towards him in the small space between them. Slowly sliding his palm into the other’s hand, McCree smiled and fished into the pocket of his apron until he found what he was searching for. He popped off the cap of the pen with his teeth and scrawled his email on the inside of Hanzo’s wrist, the black ink standing out starkly against his skin.

Hanzo felt his face heat up at how warm McCree’s hand in his felt, and chided himself for acting like some lovestruck teenager before nodding and breaking out of the loose grip. “Thank you, McCree.”

“No worries, partner.” McCree slipped the pen back into his apron pocket and gestured over his shoulder with a jerk of his thumb. “Now, how’s about that drink? An’ please, feel free to call me ‘Jesse’.” 

A small chuckle rumbled in his chest at that. “Very well, Jesse, but it is only fair that I extend the same courtesy to you as well.”

“Well, alright then, Hanzo.” McCree turned back to hold open the door for him. “First round’s on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :D!!!!!


End file.
